1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric ride-on mower having driving motors for motion, rotatable mower blades for mowing grass, mowing motors for spinning the mower blades, and batteries for the driving motors and the mowing motors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ride-on lawn mower (a ride-on mower) with an engine, which moves and mows lawns by mower blades that spin using engine power.
3. Prior Arts
Japanese patent publication No. 2008-290512.